


Oblivion

by TimmyJaybird



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [34]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, FtM Dick, M/M, Slade just loves every inch of Dick's body, Trans Character, minor edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: If he could, Slade would spend the rest of his days worshipping every inch of Dick Grayson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The theme was "exploration"! I really just wanted some body worship...

Dick arched, as Slade’s hands ran up his belly, along his chest. Warm palms over his scars, then his nipples, up to grip his shoulders as Slade’s mouth kissed his navel. Dick sighed, eyes falling shut, feeling warm despite the fact that he was naked, stretched out on their bed. It was raining outside, the sound against the window of their apartment lulling him.

 

Slade’s mouth eased up him slowly, along the hollow of his ribs, the center of his chest. Dick tipped his head back, and Slade’s mouth was on the very center of his throat, making his thighs quiver. His hands flexed, before he reached up, got his hands in Slade’s long hair as he turned his head, let him kiss at his pulse. He’s pulled his hair free of Slade’s ponytail long before, when they’d just been on the couch kissing in that slow, lazy way. When Dick had climbed up onto his lap to make sure he _understood_ he wanted it to go further.

 

Slade’s beard scraped his dark skin, as he moved to his ear. Slade nipped his earlobe, and Dick shivered, tugged his hair. “Baby,” Dick breathed, lifting his hips. He was soaked, so damn wet he was sure the evidence was on the sheets now. And yet Slade refused to touch him where he _wanted_. He moved to Dick’s jaw, before kissing the corner of his mouth.

 

“Calm down pretty boy,” he whispered, as Dick pouted. “I’ll get there.” He chuckled, the raspy rumble from his chest that had Dick whining, tipping his head back again. Slade’s mouth slid down to his shoulder, kissed its curve before easing down Dick’s chest. Dick sighed when he felt the faint sensation of Slade’s tongue rolling over his nipple. His nerves weren’t as sensitive there, since his surgery, but he could feel it slightly- and then when Slade’s teeth closed down and pinched, _that_ he felt.

 

“Fuck,” he breathed, felt Slade chuckle again, as his tongue rolled the rosy bud to soothe the ache. “Be rough with them,” Dick whispered, and Slade’s teeth were back. So damn sharp, scraping and biting and making Dick squirm, bite at his lip. Each sharp pressure was followed by his soothing tongue, until Dick was panting, arching his back to push his chest closer. Slade sucked gently, before moving to the other, leaving Dick’s nipple red and tender.

 

Dick reached up, grasped at Slade’s hair, tugged appreciatively as his tongue and teeth worked his other nipple, until he was pulling, trying to get his head away, to get him to just put his mouth where it _mattered_. But when Slade pulled off, it was only to kiss one of Dick’s scars, and then the hollow of his ribs. He eased down his belly, over the curves of his abs, teasing his navel again. Dick hiccuped a breath, as Slade kissed his mound, lips pressing to the dark curls of his groin. And for a moment Dick was so damn sure he was finally going to get what he wanted-

 

But then Slade turned his head, kissed one of Dick’s strong thighs. Dick gave a frustrated groan, as Slade eased his mouth down the dark skin, found an old scar from Dick’s days as Robin and sucked at it. Dick sucked in a breath, let it whine out as the suction burned, made him squirm.

 

Slade’s mouth was replaced by his thumb, rubbing the old scars. He nuzzled soft skin and hard muscle, before turning to Dick’s other thigh, easing a line of kisses down the inside. Dick grasped at the sheets, fisted them in his hands and tugged, pushing his hips up. “Slade I can’t take it,” he whispered, as Slade’s hands rubbed his thighs. “Don’t tease me like this.”

 

Slade gave a single, breathy chuckle, before he eased himself between Dick’s legs, exhaled his breath against his warm lips. “And what is it you want, little bird?”

 

Dick groaned, tossed his head back in frustration. “Your mouth,” he whimpered, feeling Slade’s warm breath again. “Where it _matters_.”

 

“Every inch of you matters,” Slade whispered, and despite his frustration Dick felt his chest going tight.

 

“Wanna come,” he admitted, feeling like he sounded like a petulant child. “On your tongue. Wanna feel good.”

 

Slade smiled, his hands squeezing Dick’s thighs affectionately. “That I can do,” he whispered, finally easing his tongue along Dick’s lips. Dick shuddered, tipping his hips up, as Slade’s tongue made a few languid passes. When it finally pushed back, Slade groaned, Dick feeling his wet heat speared a his tongue toyed by his hole. “Fuck,” Slade growled, “pretty bird-”

 

“I _want_ you,” Dick sobbed, surpassing a shudder. He was so turned on he felt out of his mind. His body throbbed in every place Slade had touched, which felt like every damn inch of him. He could barely think, and when Slade began to lazily lap up the mess his arousal was making, Dick was shuddering, hiccuping a wanton sob. Slade groaned, growled again, hips rutting down against the bed because _nothing_ had ever tasted a good as Dick, when he was worked up.

 

Slade’s tongue finally eased up his pussy, rolled over his clit. Dick gasped loudly, tugging at the sheet again, as Slade began lazy rolls of his tongue over and over it. Dick’s hips wriggled, trying to match Slade’s rhythm, gyrating towards his mouth. Slade gave a little grunt, before his mouth sealed around Dick’s clit, sucked gently. Another loud cry, and Dick was arching, feeling out of his body.

 

Slade alternated, circles with his tongue and then that gentle suction that had Dick shaking. It worked him up and up and then eased him back down, until Dick was losing his mind. He sobbed, his cheeks wet, eyes streaming tears because he was so _close_ and yet he wasn’t there. Wasn’t there because Slade wasn’t doing exactly what he needed, was forcing him to hang on the edge instead.

 

“ _Slade_ ,” Dick sobbed, felt his hands tighten on his thighs. Slade sucked at his clit again, before finally, _finally_ flicking his tongue up over it. Dick shuddered, losing his breath, feeling his belly going right back to tight knots. The motion was what he needed, what he _always_ needed- and the tip of Slade’s tongue against the head of his clit, dragging along the left side where he was more sensitive, over and over and _over_ in the same speed and pressure, had Dick finally screaming. His throat ached with it but he didn’t care, didn’t even notice. His hips jerked up, grinding into Slade’s mouth as suddenly _any_ contact was enough. He felt the vibrations of Slade’s groan, as he pressed closer, worked Dick through the orgasm.

 

When Dick collapsed, panting and hiccuping little sobs, Slade pushed himself up. He crawled up Dick’s body, lay down on his side and pulled his boyfriend to him. Dick nuzzled into Slade’s bare chest, the white hair their shockingly _soft_ , tickling his wet cheeks. Dick started to laugh, couldn’t stop himself, even as Slade stroked his hair, then down to the curve of his spine.

 

“What’s so funny?” he asked, as Dick took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

 

“Your chest hair tickles.”

 

Slade grunted, reached up and pinched Dick’s arm, had him yelping. Dick smacked his bicep, before choosing to curl his hand around the hard muscle, holding on as he tipped his head up.

 

“You didn’t come yet,” he said, and Slade only smiled at him.

 

“This was about you, babydoll. Not me.”

 

Dick pouted, before sliding his hips closing, grinding into Slade- who was still wearing his boxer briefs. “It can still be about me,” Dick whispered, leaning into Slade’s ear, “if you fuck me into oblivion, baby.”

 

Slade groaned, his hips jerking forward, and Dick smiled, lifted up enough to nip at Slade’s earlobe. Slade splayed his hand on Dick’s back, kept him close as he bucked his hips, felt Dick spreading his legs, before he draped one of Slade’s hip- and then his clothed cock, rubbing right into his wet pussy.

 

Dick tipped his head back, smiling and looking blissed out already, and Slade knew his boyfriend was right- and he didn’t want to argue that. He _never_ wanted to argue the chance to bury himself inside Dick and throw them both into some bliss induced oblivion.


End file.
